Naalein
Naalein is a exiled half-orc ranger of the Moonreaver Clan and a member of Five Crazy Bastards. She is played by Julia. Description Appearance Naalein is a young half-orc woman with piercing green eyes and long black hair tied back into a long braid that runs down the length of her back. She wears simple leathers, supplemented with a large fur shoulder pad, one smaller metal shoulder pad, and metal gauntlets. She carries a warhammer on her belt and a shield on her back. On the back of her left hand she bears the mark of the Moonreaver Clan with a large strike through it. Personality Biography Background Naalein was born to an orcish mother and a human father on the 19th day of the Divine Moon in the year 356, in the ancestral home of her clan, Sar'khot. She was loved by her mother, Alasha, the spiritual leader of the clan, but looked down upon by the other orcs within the village. Unlike many of the clans, half-orcs were accepted within the Moonreavers, something that brought them scorn from the larger clans, like the Bonemarch. However, due to the Moonreaver's position as guardians of the Throne of the Wilds, the other clans did nothing. Despite this acceptance, half-orcs were still subject to scorn and ridicule from the stronger, less-intelligent pure bloods. As Naalein grew up, she took the taunting of the other younglings as well as she could, but one day the taunts of Cromush, a youngling from the Bonemarch clan, broke her. She lashed out violently at the orc, letting her primal orcish blood take over, and brutally beat the other orc to death. Strength is praised among the orc clans of the Giant's Pass, but her assault on Cromush was without honor and many of the other clans called for her exile. Alasha was forced to exile her daughter from the clan, striking the mark of the clan from the back of her daughter's hand. Naalein wandered the pine forests of the pass for weeks after that day, slowly refining the skills her mother had taught her to track game and survive in the wilds. One day, she found a small owl in one of her snares, and upon releasing it to freedom, it began to follow her. She named her Iilah, and the two became inseparable. After several close calls with orcish hunting parties in the forests, she decided to flee to the north, into Ostiria. As she travelled through the small villages of the south she was met with more scorn and hatred, but this time for her orcish blood, which many of the small villages had only seen during savage raiding parties and she was chased from many of the villages at swordpoint. As she travelled further north, she and Iilah were attacked in their sleep by a large bear, they were saved by another bear that, after the battle shifted into the form of a strange wooden man, this creature introduced himself as Greenpeace and the two travelled together to the city of Baskwood. Character Information Quests Naalein is on a quest to prove herself after being exiled. She seeks to earn her last name in the hopes that it will allow her back into her clan. Notable Items * Circlet of Blasting * Ring of Warmth Abilities Half-Orc Abilities * Darkvision * Menacing * Relentless Endurance * Savage Attacks Feats * Tough Ranger Abilities * Favored Enemy (Monstrosities, Giants) * Natural Explorer (Forest, Desert) * Fighting Style: Defense * Ranger Conclave: Conclave of Beasts ** Animal Companion: Iilah, a short-eared owl ** Companion's Bond ** Coordinated Attack ** Beast's Defense * Spellcasting (Wisdom) Ranger Spells As a 6th-level ranger, Naalein knows up to 4 ranger spells at a time, and she can replace one spell each time she gains a level, so not all of these are currently known by her. 1st-level * Ensnaring Strike * Hail of Thorns * Hunter's Mark * Zephyr Strike 2nd-level * Barkskin